


A Stolen Date

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, It's not a date, Shapeshifting, Trolling, date, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too easy, really. It's not like Cas had any reason to be suspicious, considering he thought he was talking to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Date

So far, so good.

Looking in the mirror of the restaurant bathroom, Gabriel felt rather satisfied with himself. He was tall, handsome and... well, the hair was sort of dark. Close enough. Dean Winchester was, Gabriel had to admit, a hottie. Of course, he thought his own usual form was pretty slick, too. Just more in a “hug me I’m a douche with a soul” way than a “strip me down and cover me in whipped cream” way. Gabriel wondered if Cas wanted to cover Dean in whipped cream; it would quickly turn into an awkward night if that were the case, but at least he’d have a funny story to tell the real Dean later on.

Smoothing back the hair that was technically his but not really, Gabriel waltzed out of the bathroom and back to the cozy little booth in the back of the burger joint. Sliding into the booth, Gabriel smiled at the waitress who was eyeballing his ass. He couldn’t blame her; it was a very nice ass. Cas was still pouring over the menu, staring at it like it was some nine thousand year old tablet from some culture only five people had ever heard of, ever. Scratch that, Cas would probably know more about the tablet. 

“What are you getting?” Gabriel prompted.

“I...” Cas blinked, then seemed to just wave his hand over the page and point at something. “That.”

Gabriel glanced at the choice. Well, the kid was ambitious, if nothing else. The waitress pranced over and took their orders; when she was gone, Gabriel sipped his soda and reclined in the plastic booth. “So, how have you been?”

Cas gave him an odd look. “What do you mean?”

“You know. How’s life? How are you feeling? Do you like the weather?”

“Well,” Cas glanced out the window at the torrential downpour outside. “I’d say the weather is a bit shot. But otherwise... I guess I’m doing okay. Are you okay?” he asked. There was that look again. “You seem a bit... cheerful.”

Gabriel wondered what the hell Dean was like most of the time, that people were suspicious of him if he acted cheerful. “I’m fine! Just hanging out with my buddy. I mean, how the hell long has it been since you’ve actually gotten out and DONE something?”

Cas was quiet for a minute, and Gabriel wondered if maybe he’d said something to give himself away. But then the angel smiled a bit. “You’re right. It has been a long time since we’ve done anything fun.”

“Is tonight going to involve whipped cream?” Gabriel wondered. Cas stared. Holding up the dessert placard on the table, Gabriel pointed. “You know. They have great sundaes here.”

Before Cas could say anything, their dinner was plopped down on the table. Gabriel was content with his BBQ burger; Cas looked a bit less enthusiastic about his choice. The Uber Breakfast Burger stared back at Cas, it’s two burger patties, two eggs, four slices of bacon, cheese and sausage patty oozing out onto the plate. Cas let out what sounded like a whimper, taking up a knife and fork before diving in. Gabriel asked some more small-talk questions as they ate, and Cas replied around a mouthful of sausage in a totally non-euphemistic sense; near the end of dinner, Gabriel had mostly finished his plate, and sat staring as Cas fought down the last few bites of his own.

“I thought you were an angel, not an alien,” Gabriel muttered. “Did God fit you with two stomachs?”

“It was too good,” Cas complained, ketchup on his face.

Gabriel felt a small twitch of affection. Sighing, he picked up a napkin and leaned over to wipe the gunk off Cas’ face. “Yeah, well, when you puke it all up later, don’t blame me.”

They digested for a bit, and Cas began to gather his coat as the night wound down. “You’re paying this time, right?”

Gabriel dug around in his jean pockets, but of course there was nothing there. “Shit. I must have left it at home.” Gabriel grinned when Cas whined. “Hey, just remind me when you come ‘round to the place that I owe you. I’ll pay you back.”

Cas grumbled and payed the bill, and they both made their way outside. “Maybe I’ll just catch a ride with you and come by for a while?”

“Uh...” Gabriel scratched the back of his head. Dean had a nicely shaped head. “I’m not going to go back right away. It’ll be kind of boring.”

“Don’t you have that thing with Sam tonight...?”

“Oh. I guess? I’m gonna run and take care of an errand first. You know.”

Cas seemed to find this reasonable, nodding amiably. “Right.” But then he looked around the parking lot, confused. “Where’s your car?”

“I walked.”

“You walked.” Cas pointed at the sky, which was still sending down rain in buckets. “In this.”

“Yeah, you know,” Gabriel said with a smile, which he was certain looked dashing. “Gotta stay fit for all that demon hunting. It builds character.”

Cas no longer looked terribly convinced. “Right. Goodnight... Dean.”

“Night, Cas.”

Walking away, Gabriel thought he should feel bad. Really, all he could do was laugh.


End file.
